A Friend in Deed/Gallery
Amusing the Cake Twins PinkiePieGettingReady.png|It's on! PinkieSeriousS2E18.PNG|This time, it's war - Aerobically! Pinkie Getting Ready S02E18.png|She's a mane-iac, maaaaane-iac on the floor Pinkie Pie Sticking her Tounge Out.PNG|Randomness = 100% PinkieBigSmileS2E18.PNG|Too Happy? Not for Pinkie! Pinkie Pie Making a Face.PNG|I have no idea how to describe this one... Pinkie Pie Looking Happy.PNG|Smiling is so awesome. Pinkie Pie Looking Sad.PNG DerpyPinkie S02E18.png|The power of meganormous derpiness! Pinkie NopeNopeNope S02E18.png|And she dances like she had never danced before Pinkie Pie blowing a raspberry S02E18.png|Pinkie blowing a raspberry Twins Not Amused S02E18.png|We are not amused Pinkie About To Get Hurt S02E18.png|This won't end well Pinkie So Much Pain S02E18.png|OW!! PinkieFanSpinS2E18.PNG|How does she always get into these situations? Pinkie Spinning Round S02E18.png|Whoosh! Pinkie Derpface S02E18.png|Do the monkey with Pinkie Twins Giggle S02E18.png|Now we are amused Pinkie Succeeds S02E18.png|Haha the fun has been doubled! A Pinkie sweet Morning Rooster Morning S02E18.png|The good, old-fashioned rooster crowing into the morn. Pinkie And Daisy Jo S02E18.png|Pinkie Pie definitely knows everyone in Ponyville, whether they be Pony or otherwise. Daisy Jo Mooo S02E18.png|This cow really loves her cookies. Pinkie And Rose S02E18.png|Who said Pinkie Pie was only into sweets? Rose S02E18.png|Rose: Growing lilies! Pinkie And Mr Waddle S02E18.png|Pinkie Pie's favorite bow tie. Mr. Waddle 'Aw, shucks' S2E18.png|Somepony feels utterly flattered. Mr. Waddle happy S2E18.png|Mr Waddle Blushing Happy Birthday Cheerilee.png|Happy Birthday Cheerilee! Pinkie And Zecora S02E18.png|Happy Day-After-Your-Birthday Zecora! Zecora S2E18.png|Zecora seems happy Pinkie wishing Matilda a happy birthday S2E18.png Matilda bewildered S2E18.png Matilda S2E18.png Pinkie Bright Smile S02E18.png|Smile Smile, Smile, Smile Pinkie Pie song trot S2E18.png|The happiest pony in all Equestria! Pinkie Pie wave S2E18.png|Waving to Twinkleshine. Pinkie Pie wave to Bon-Bon S2E18.png|Waving to Bon-Bon. Sunbathing pony S2E18.png Sunbathing pony helped by Pinkie Pie S2E18.png|Pinkie Pie: Bringing loads of sunshine to your life. Pinkie Pie sad fillies 1 S2E18.png|"What's this? A couple of sad fillies? Not in my town!" Pinkie Pie sad fillies 2 S2E18.png I'll make you smile! S2E18.png|I'll be sure to make you smile! Pinkie Pie sad fillies 3 S2E18.png Pinkie Pie sad fillies 4 S2E18.png Pinkie Pie sad fillies cart Big Mac S2E18.png Pinkie Pie sad fillies in cart S2E18.png Watching Pinkie Pie in cart S2E18.png Smiling_Cherry_Berry_song_S2E18.png|Seeing Pinkie pass by, makes her smile. :) Pinkie Pie running to school S2E18.png PinkieJumpS2E18.PNG Pinkie Pie Scootaloo skipping S2E18.png|Jumping rope with Scootaloo. JumpingRopeS2E18.PNG|The more friends the better. Pinkie Pie hugging fillies S2E18.png Pinkie Pie skipping fillies S2E18.png|Pinkie Pie jumping rope with Scootaloo and fillies. Apple Bloom sad 1 S2E18.png|I'll never be as good as them Apple Bloom sad 2 S2E18.png|Why doesn't anypony play with me? AppleBloomSadS2E18.PNG|Awwww Apple Bloom sad closeup S2E18.png Apple Bloom on top of Pinkie Pie S2E18.png Apple Bloom skipping with Pinkie Pie S2E18.png Apple Bloom cute face S2E18.png|Happy Apple Bloom smiling. Apple Bloom spinny face 1 S2E18.png|Smile of Apple Bloom Apple Bloom spinny face 2 S2E18.png|Even her nose makes a cute little smile! Pinkie Pie marching 1 S2E18.png Pinkie Pie marching 2 S2E18.png Pinkie Pie marching smile S2E18.png|Pinkie Pie's friends smile alongside with her. Applejack barn 1 S2E18.png Pinkie Pie barn idea S2E18.png|A Pinkie Pie idea. Applejack barn 2 S2E18.png Applejack barn 3 S2E18.png|As cheerful and bright as the happy sunshine. Pinkie Pie down 1 S2E18.png Pinkie Pie down 2 S2E18.png Pinkie Pie down 4 S2E18.png Pinkie Pie down 3 S2E18.png Pinkie Pie down 5 S2E18.png Pinkie Pie down 6 S2E18.png PinkieShowingYouItsNotThatBadS2E18.PNG Pinkie Pie helping herself 1 S2E18.png|Just another case of Pinkie breaking logic. Pinkie Pie helping herself 2 S2E18.png Pinkie Pie helping herself 3 S2E18.png|Oh no it's multiplying Pinkie Pie still singing 1 S2E18.png PinkieMarchingS2E18.PNG Pinkie Pie still singing 2 S2E18.png Pinkie's song pony crowd 1 S2E18.png Pinkie's song pony crowd 2 S2E18.png Pinkie's song pony crowd 2a S2E18.png Pinkie's song pony crowd 3 S2E18.png Pinkie's song pony crowd 4 S2E18.png Pinkie's song pony crowd 5 S2E18.png Big Finish to song S2E18.png|Singing along with Pinkie. Pinkie Pie smiling song S2E18.png Pinkie Pie marching with crowd S2E18.png Pinkie Pie leaping crowd S2E18.png Pinkie Pie house hop S2E18.png|Pinkie Parkour Roof Hopping! Bon Bon and Lyra Heartstrings roof hop S02E18.png Pinkie Pie friends 2 S2E18.png|True best friends never let you down. Pinkie Parade S2E18.png|Bow down to Pinkie! -gets back to singing- Come on everypony, Smile, Smile, Smile Window ponies 1 S2E18.png Window ponies 2 S2E18.png Window ponies 3 S2E18.png Pinkie Pie spin 1 S2E18.png|Spinning spinning spinning! Pinkie Pie spin 2 S2E18.png Singing circle S2E18.png|Dancin' in the street! Pinkie Pie turning 1 S2E18.png Pinkie Pie turning 2 S2E18.png Pinkie Pie looking S2E18.png Pinkie big finish S2E18.png|"Smile!" Meeting Cranky Doodle Pinkie meeting CDD SE2EP18.png|A wild Cranky Doodle Donkey appears! Pinkie Meets Cranky S02E18.png|"Be my friend" Pinkie Rejected By Cranky S02E18.png Pinkie Annoying Cranky S02E18.png Pinkie checking Cranky's initials. S2E19.png|''What does it read here?'' Pinkie D Stands For Donkey S02E18.png|Property of C.D.D. PinkiePushingCartS2E18.PNG Cranky Annoyed S02E18.png Pinkie And Cranky 01 S02E18.png Cranky Mumbles Doodle S02E18.png|Doodle...... Pinkie eye pop S2E18.png|I can see you Pinkie Wants To Be Friends S02E18.png Im Your Best Friend Pinkie Pie S02E18.png|Ponies, Cranky. Ponies everywhere Cranky Unhealthy Smile S02E18.png|Stop doing that or it will stay that way Cranky is not amused S2E18.png|Not very happy Cranky Nopony Calls Me Doodle S02E18.png|"Nopony calls me DOODLE!" Pinkie What Just Happened S02E18.png|"What just happened?" Pinkie Pie Meet Somepony New S2E18.png|"Meet somepony new..." Pinkie Pie Meet Somepony New Check S2E18.png|"Check!" Pinkie Pie Introduce Myself S2E18.png|"Introduce myself..." Pinkie Pie Introduce Myself Check S2E18.png|"Check!" Pinkie Pie Sing Random Song Outta Nowhere S2E18.png|"Sing random song outta nowhere..." Pinkie Pie Sing Random Song Outta Nowhere Check S2E18.PNG|"Check!" Pinkie Pie Become Instant Best Friends S2E18.png|"Become instant best friends..." Pinkie Pie Become Instant Best Friends Uncheck S2E18.png|"Uncheck!" Pinkie Plays The Blame Game S02E18.png|The horrid truth about Pinkie Pie's undoing. Pinkie Has To Make Friends S02E18.png Pinkie Gone Completely Random S02E18.png|BIG check! Trying to make friends Pinkie Gotta Win Him Over S02E18.png Pinkie Annoying Cranky S02E18.png Pinkie Looking At Crankys Stuff S02E18.png Pinkie waving at Lemon Hearts and Cherry Berry S2E18.png Screen shot 2012-02-18 at 8.36.30 PM.png Pinkie Pie my friends do S2E18.png|"All of my friends do." Pinkie Can Show You Around S02E18.png Pinkie Make Friends With YOU S02E18.png|Do you tie them in a knot? Do you tie them in a bow? Pinkie Playing With Crankys Stuff 1 S02E18.png Cranky urging Pinkie to stop playing with his things S2E18.png|''Please, stop!'' Pinkie Playing With Crankys Stuff 2 S02E18.png Pinkie Playing With Crankys Stuff 3 S02E18.png|"Oh, Look at this!" Cranky Dont Touch My Stuff S02E18.png Pinkie Welcome Wagon S02E18.png|Behold! My "Welcome Wagon"! Pinkie Wagon Buddies S02E18.png Pinkie Looking Acorable S02E18.png|Puppy Dog Eyes are nothing compared to Pinkie Pie Eyes. Cranky "Let's get this over with!" S2E18.png|''Let's get this over with!'' Pinkie hugs Cranky S2E18.png|''That's what I hoped you would say!'' Pinkie Pressing Button S02E18.png Welcome Wagon Initializes S02E18.png|Welcome Wagon ACTIVATE! Cranky with hat S2E18.png Pinkie Cranky Thats Gotta Hurt S02E18.png Pinkie Dancing The Welcome Dance S02E18.png Cranky Taste The Confetti S02E18.png Cranky Is Bold S02E18.png Showered By Cake Stuff S02E18.png Pinkie Enjoys Being Covered In Cake S02E18.png Pinkie opening mouth wide to take a huge bite S2E18.png|"Geez, Twilight, I'm almost as big as her, how is she gonna gobble me up?" Pretty big mouth ;).png|Pinkie's big mouth Pinkie Eating Her Shed Skin S02E18.png Fat Pinkie.jpg|Fat Pinkie Pinkie With Hair On Her Back S02E18.png Pinkie Stomping On Crankys Wig S02E18.png Cranky Shocked And Hairless S02E18.png Crankys Destroyed Wig S02E18.png Pinkie Climbing The Pole S02E18.png Pinkie Really Really Bald S02E18.png|This donkey is really, really, bald! S2E18 Donkeys are up to no good.png Bald Cranky S2E18.png|Embarassed Pinkie Serious Business S02E18.png Crankys New Hair Is Biodegradable S02E18.png Pinkie Im Losing Him S02E18.png Pinkie Ill Make It Up To You S02E18.png New spa pony S2E18.png Aloe and Lotus ready S2E18.png Pinkie Pie have fun S2E18.png|Have fun! Spa ponies scrubbing Cranky S2E18.png Spa pony coals S2E18.png Spa ponies massage S2E18.png Cranky fresh out of the spa S2E18.png Pinkie surprising a bald Cranky S2E18.png| Pinkie Pie promise S2E18.png|"Promise!" New toupee S2E18.png Pinkie Pie check yourself S2E18.png The dreamboat special S2E18.png|Cranky now looks like Steven Magnet Cranky admiring himself S2E18.png Pinkie Happy For Cranky S02E18.png Pinkie Pie well...smile S2E18.png|Well... is he going to smile? Pinkie Expecting A Smile S02E18.png Pinkie Pie huh what S2E18.png|Huh...? Pinkie Cranky Starting To Warm Up S02E18.png In Cranky's new home Pinkie Pie in Phonograph S2E18.png|Y'all are wondering how did I get in here. Derpy in snowglobe Se2Ep18.png|Well, that's what you get for angering a pony that knows almost as much magic as Twilight. Pinkie Pie say so S2E18.png Cranky with his camera S2E18.png Pinkie Pie a seal S2E18.png|Acting like a seal. Pinkie Pie I wonder S2E18.png Pinkie Pie big huh S2E18.png Cranky Doodle with the ruined photobook S2E18.Png|Twilight knows the feeling Cranky is furious about the ruined book S2E18.png Cranky Doodle shouting at Pinkie S2E18.PNG|Cranky has had enough Pinkie Pie after Cranky threw her out S2E18.png|Pinkie couldn't win Cranky's affection In the library Twilight this is S2E18.png Twilight seeing that S2E18.png Rainbow Dash yeah S2E18.png|"Hahahaha! I can't read." Rainbow Dash beyond cross eyed S2E18.png|You are coo-coo! Coo-coo! Rainbow Dash LoL face S2E18.png|I'm not lying...honest! Twilight yell Rainbow S2E18.png Twilight I'm right S2E18.png Twilight say what! S2E18.png|What! Twilight Sparkle face book S2E18.png|You're missing the point, Pinkie... Trying to apologize to Cranky Pinkie's new ferris wheel S2E18.PNG|This is what NASA does to prepare the astronauts. Pinkie Pie upside down S2E18.PNG|Pinkie Spider Pinkie the Apple Bloom.PNG|Pinkie, get off Fluttershy! Pinkie eyes S2E18.png|"I can see you again" Pinkie beaver costume S2E18.png|Nice beaver! Cranky hide by Statue S2E18.png|Hiding behind a statue of Princess Celestia. Pinkie Replaces Staute.PNG It just had to get this far.PNG Epic Pinkie Attack.PNG|Pinkie, Pinkie, everywhere... Oh, no!.png|Oh, no! Pinkie again! Ewwwww its Pinkies eye.PNG Trying to pull eye.png|Pure skill... ExtremleyDerpyPinkie S02E18.png|Derped eye Pinkie Pinkie's new do.PNG Cranky meets Matilda Matilda Smiling S2E18.png Matilda full body shot S2E18.png Matilda happy S2E18.png Matilda Smile S2E18.png Pinkie Pie You Didn't Have To! S2E18.png|"You didn't have to!" Pinkie Pie I put 2 and 2 and 2 together! S2E18.png|"I put 2 and 2 and 2 together!" Pinkie Pie Extra Hooves S2E18.png|Pinkie Pie with an extra set of hooves Young Cranky S2E18.png Young Cranky Matilda kiss.png Kiss aftereffects S2E18.png Young Cranky smiling S2E18.png Cranky following Matilda S2E18.png In front of Celestia statue S2E18.png Young Cranky Matilda loving gaze S2E18.png|"We'll always have Paris... I mean, Canterlot" Young Cranky Matilda cuddle S2E18.png Cranky looking round a door S2E18.png Matilda's empty room S2E18.png Cranky Doodle Sad S2E18.png Matilda's note S2E18.png Cranky in Canterlot S2E18.png Cranky in Manehattan S2E18.png Cranky in the West S2E18.png Cranky in a town S2E18.png Matilda and Cranky S2E18.png Matilda calling Cranky 'Doodle' S2E18.png Matilda and Cranky nuzzling S2E18.png Matilda kissing Cranky S2E18.png Cranky Smiling S2E18.png Cranky Smiling more S2E18.png|And Cranky finally smiles Pinkie big smile S2E18.png Cranky and Matilda snuggling S2E18.png|Aww! Isn't that just the sweetest? Happy together S2E18.png Pinkie the rocket heading twords earth.PNG|Reaching maximum happiness....explosion imminent! Pinkie Coming to earth.PNG Wiii!.png|Wiii! This is so exciting!.png|This is so exciting! Firework!.png|Firework! Wo-hoo! Loving look S2E18.png Pinkie helps S2E18.png Cranky and Matilda left alone S2E18.png PinkieRoofJumpingS2E18.PNG So in love S2E18.png About to kiss S2E18.png Pinkie interrupts S2E18.png|A definite case of "Pinkus interruptus." Cranky and Matilda annoyed S2E18.png|'Pinkie!!!' Pinkie's sorry S2E18.png Category:Season 2 episode galleries